Newly Family
by Digi55
Summary: about Newly family growing up and learning
1. Newly Family

**Newly Clan!**

 **ages... Jered - Hilary.. 45**

 **their kids..**  
 **Koby..23 Lawyer Married Chloe..19 Junior College Claire..17 Senior Cameron..17 Senior Jaxon..10 4th grade Lucas..10 4th grade**

Koby was first to gradurate highschool and first go college he spent all his time in law school. because his calling was to become lawyer. after he finsh highschool he propose to high school sweetheart Ellie who he love and adore her three year old daughter at time. after landing his dream job he and Ellie got married live in two story four bedroom home. Now Ellie daughter Sophia 11 and they are waiting for their new arrivel any day.

Chloe is now Junior and almost done with college witch she cant wait for it to be over. she also Ballot Dancer witch she travels alot she hopes one day she can own her own studio and teach little ones. she also engaged to her dance partner who she has trust with her life cause they do all sorts of moves and doesnt want fail. Her family doesnt know that she engaged.

Claire is 17 and just normal teenager her and her twin got skip grade of their high Q. their now Juniors bout be senior by next year. one thing that diffrent is Claire Pregnant her Mom was understanding because her mother was young and pregnant her dad didnt take too nicely but after few days he finally was okay with his daughter he was glad that father of her child didnt leave her but he was still dispointed he didnt want his kids young pregnant.

Cameron is 17 just like his twin older sister by 5 minutes what she likes to say to him. Cam was the youngest before his younger brothers came along. he quiet alot likes be on his laptop because he like be writer so he makes all sorts of pages like fanfiction. is his favorite he can express his self better in writing and than with words since he has cisp.

Jaxon-Lucas are youngest of the Newly Clan and they are most sneakest ones also. Jax is some of what of bully to Lucas because he youngest and more clinger to his mother witch Jax loves to taunt his brother about. these two are mostly good playing video games but some times they are plotting their next pranks.

Cameron, Cameron! shouted Lucas who ran in his brother bedroom. They seventeen yearold sigh.. What is it Lu im busy with my inter exams coming up.

Why would you study so much is almost summer and that just unreal, unhealthy and mostly just plain wierd.

Lucas! his older brother grumbled... im trying study for finals and when you and Jax's get older you do the same.

all sudden ran in Jaxon... No way! he shouted at his brother were not nerds like you are besides I can see your on your stupid fanfic page again. what you writing about now he taunt his brother is it about brawny men that you want grease up that gets you. your such freak! Jax and Lucas ran out laughing at his older brother.

Geez why did mom and dad have to leave me watching these two monsters while they on their 17 honeymoon. he slumped down in his chair, Claire walked in hey I heard what the boys saidd dont listen to them their always want someone annoyed.

thanks sis, Hey are you suppose to be going shopping look at baby stuff with Shaun parents. Yes im seven months and walking alot just kills my feet this baby makes have sit every 2 minutes

My sister is 17 and you havent notice she almost due. Our dad didnt take kindly of the sitution because our parents were left in shitty apartment at 17 by our grandparents witch we never met witch is why he always told us to wait to have kids. dont waist your childhood.

all sudden we heard car honk we look out my big bay window see shaun running up the sidewalk to get claire I always like shaun, even when she told us she was pregnant he seems pretty happy become dad at 17. Well see ya later if you need help with those monsters Chloe coming home today she can straighten those two out she walks/wobble out of my bedroom.

I went out my bedroom see where the boys at I got to kitchen I saw big mess Jaxon! Lucas! get in here clean kitchen he yelled Cameron got his and Claire puppys out kitchen put them outside on patio they were covered in syup, popcorn he have give them bath later.

Cam I didn't make this mess I put very little popcorn it all Jax's. poor Lucas he the youngest one of the family always get the blame since he wont get in real trouble cause he baby of the family.

alright just help sweep up some... Jaxon! get down here Now! I yelled again.

or what! he yelled back, you cant do anything to me your nothing of Fag... that what you do when you leave house saying you going movies but really getting some D. you cant do nothing Faggot! he yelled.

oh yeah! came voice from the front door Chloe came in. Jaxon Rihato Newly! you get to kitchen before I grab you throw in there and you do not speak like that to family again I will be calling Mom and Dad when they get in tonight. get a mop and broom clean kitchen then go give dogs their baths. **( if anyone like help name Cameron and Claire dogs their boy and girl pugs )**

Now that taken care of how my babies brothers doing she hug Lucas and Cameron. I'm not baby no more Chloe, well course not skip ahead to senior.

So Chloe how long you staying by the way nice rock.

she smirked wonder your so smart. Yes I got engaged to my dance partner Randy and you meet him tonight when Mom and Dad are on their way home as we speak. she glance to kitchen witch was now sparkling clean has Jaxon got two pugs on leash was taking upstairs get bathe.

Wait what! Cameron gasp thought they weren't coming back til Sunday.

Well I call mom told them I was in town and got surprise for them she insit coming home early.

that great is everyone coming to dinner, yes it be me, Randy, mom and dad you Claire, boys and Koby and Ellie Sophia and their twins.

Oh great! Sophia coming said annoyed Jaxon has he came downstairs with two pugs. he got them off leash has those two went to kitchen see if they can find any more table scraps.

Were home! shouted their parents...

Mommy daddy! Lucas shouted ran to his mother gave her big hug ( **he such mama boy** _) while his father put their suitcases then he join their hug also._

 _Hey mom and dad... how was your 17 honeymoon._

 _Great! son Jered gave his wife cheeky grin witch she just softy laugh and quickly change subject. Chloe your home! I miss you my sweet babygirl! let me see your ring._

 _wow it amazing so beautiful... wish my ring was like this one you got will keeper chloe. Uh! Hey! dear thanks a lot grumbled Jered._

 _I'm Kidding hun your greatest husband I can ever ask for. she gave him smooch. boys ran upstairs to their room while Cam went his room finsh his studing while adults went to dining table chat._

Knock, Knock!

anyone home a tall man came in kitchen with his family he was carrying his daughter Eliza who 2 and his wife came next to him holding their son Ethan 2 hand while Sophia skip up to her grandparents who 11. Hiya! Grammy and Papa! how you doing she politly said.

were great now our kids coming home. Sophia why don't you help you and your sister and brother to cookie each. said Hilary

Sorry mom Eliza and Ethan too fussy for treats they just threw biggest tantrum in store all because they had to have colorful ice pops. Koby said he set Eliza on his slumped chair.

I remember someone who did same thing to me when he was four but still got what he wanted because your only little once. she told her olderest son.

she got you there Koby the twins can have one cookie as long they split it Ellie said she set Ethan down he walk to kitchen pointing at the cookies. alright alright Sophia sweetie will you break one cookie in half for them.

okay she gave twins their cookie they were happy munching on it. Sophia took Eliza and Ethan upstairs to see their cousins Jaxon and Lucas.

all adults one were talking to one another they heard door open and close knew it was Claire coming home. Hey mom I'm home early I cant stand around stores my back is hurting like crazy she huff her way to get water bottle out fridge. she gave quick hello to her siblings and sister inlaw has he reach up to get her water bottle she felt peed herself then she felt sharp pain on side of stomach. then everything eles went dark.

she woke up five minutes later in her father arms and everyone around her. she couldn't speak cause she felt another sharp pain in her side. her mother knew what it was ready phone hospital she told her daughter to take deep breaths.


	2. Welcome May

_After Claire was more aware what was going on she relax little then relize she was going have her baby and the father of her child was not here._

 _Mom! I need Shaun here! he wants to be see our baby born please call him and get over to hospital please mom. she was in pain has held her father hand who looks about cry of the pain._

Honey you cant go hospital it too late your baby about come any minute that why we put you in bedroom she said in calm voice. beside Shaun on his way he says their traffic but he get here in time.

 **Ring...Ring...Ring**

 _yes Hilary answer the phone okay... hold on just moment Shaun..._

 _she handed Claire the phone._

 _Shaun! she screamed_

 _where are you the baby is coming please hurry she breath last part she felt another contraction._

 _I'm hurrying baby... we got stuck in traffic but I got out I'm running toward your house baby I'm block away I'm running to you._

 _Claire had tears in her eyes smiled please don't miss our daughter birth Shaun._ **(she the only one who knows gender she wanted everyone including Shaun be surprise.)**

 _My, my daughter... it a girl... then they heard beep... phone died_

 _Shaun threw his phone down ran toward his love his life house he couldn't believe he was having little girl he was so happy to have daughter he couldn't wait to hold her he ran up to steps of her house ran inside went straight to Claire room._

 _He made it just in time her father was getting ready to give birth to his granddaughter he glance at Shaun said two minutes and your daughter will be here._

 _Hilary moved out way so Shaun can take his place beside Claire he got clean towel wipe her sweat off her he kissed her forehead said you doing great baby._

 _Alright Claire it time push I was three big pushes on count of three._

 _1_

 _2_

 _3... push_

 _that good Claire just relax and then another big push._

 _aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

Alright the head out take deep breath sweetheart just one more push she be out. said Jered

OMG aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shaun I hate you! ugh... I love you baby...

She out! Jered held baby girl, his granddaughter has he cut the cord wrapped the baby up he was smiling at his newest grand daughter. he handed her to new parents Claire got hold her daughter for first time.

she perfect! she cooed her baby she has bright green eyes and brown hair. I know what I want name her she look at her parents then at Shaun finally at her daughter.

May Mars!

Everyone was outside by hall wanting know what going on with Claire and baby. Jered and Hilary came out bedroom saw everyone out here she told them lets give them some privacy for new parents. all the adults and kids even groan and went to living room. being silent one Cameron went to his twin bedroom saw them Shaun was holding his Niece Claire look toward her door saw Cameron.

she motion for him come see baby he walked up to them. you are the sneakiest I asked mom and dad give us sometime.

sorry I just want see if your okay that was a lot yelling he smirked, she beautiful Cameron told her.

thank you want know what we name her you can be third to know mom and dad ready know you can rub in our older sibling faces. she laugh her name is May

sound perfect Cameron stay for few more minutes then went out to living room while Claire and Shaun had their alone time.


	3. Blue Hair and Lies

Fights and Stuff...

ages:::

Jered,Hilary,Luke,Myna::45

Zachary::25

koby,ELlie,Riley::23

Chloe::19 two days 20

Claire,Cameron, Shaun::17

Sophia::11

Jaxon,Lucas::10

Here who belongs to who witch family... made few more OC..

Newly family::Jered Hilary Koby Chloe Claire Cameron Jaxon Lucas

Deans family::Luke Myna Ellie Zachary

Mars family:: Ethan Madison (sorry I dont like Grace) Shaun

Byser family:: Riley Rick? ( Rick is baby daddy to Sophia but he wont be in chapters might be mention)

Grandkids of Newly family/Deans Family/Mars family

Eliza Ethan belong to Koby and Ellie

Grayson Deven belong to Zachary and Riley

May course belongs to Claire and Shaun

Its been three weeks since young May was born, it been rough on Claire who has do this on her own since parents both have jobs and her younger sibling are at school as well is Shaun she was left alone to care for May. Since school called let her know she can have three weeks off be with her child. Shaun trys to help but he cant since he has be at school and job after all he can really do get milk for little May.

Early this morning in Newly home Claire up feeding her daughter she didnt mind the early wake ups she enjoyed feeding May What she didnt like was two younger brothers running down stairs screaming at eachother.

I cant wait till mom and dad see your hair Jaxon. said Lucas who was laughing at Jax yesterday he went to his friends house they dye eachother hair his parents hadnt seen it since Jered had work late and Hilary was at her bookstore she own doing invertary.

Jaxon came in kitchen with spikey blue hair. he saw his lunch ran for it wanted leave before his parents come down to flip out on me he went to front door thinking almost free.

Jaxon! what is that on your head said his mother she was walking downstairs his father was standing arm crossed that coming out of your allowance tonight go put hat on for now when I get home you better have normal hair.

yes sir.

good now get ready dont let me see do that your hair again your only ten when your 17 you can do any off that dont waste your childhood.

Jered walked out front door go work. Hilary looked at him leaving he didnt say goodbye he been going through alot stress at work so she shrug it off turn toward her boys. have good day boys Jaxon if I were you dont take your hat off today come straight home so we can re dye your hair. yes mom... is dad alright mom he seems little off today. asked Claire has she came up carrying May watching her brothers get on bus.

he just stress at work Claire there new changes going on in hospital he doesnt like it she turn around smiled I can get May ready if you need sometime for yourself I dont have go bookstore till 9am.

Claire happy agreed she loved motherhood but she like take shower more than 5 minutes she handed May to her mother and went upstairs for lovely shower she kept on thinking what her dad up too even at dinner he seemed off like rushing go shower and then I dont think he looked at mom at all that night...

It the afternoon everone return home from school and work at Newly house. Everything was going well till at moment Jaxon came up to his father for his money because he was going with friends to see movie. what he didnt tell was it was Rated M.

So pops can I have my money I did all my chores this week asked Jaxon.

Sure here ya go kiddo Jered gave him 15... what you want it so early some toy you want.

Naaaah! Jaxon scratch back his head.. Im going movies with some my friends their brother going take us too today thanks has he tried to run for the front door.

what you seeing Jaxon!

you know it that new movie... ugh um ugh... he studdered

meanwhile Cameron heard what Jaxon was trying to do he knew dad will never allowed him watch IT! Dad Jaxon going see new movie IT he told his father he looked at Jaxon and he seem red. He didnt care through he got him back for the whole saying Fagot to him last week he walked off go walk his and Claire Dogs Bingo, Rollie.

Is that true Jaxon Jered asked.

AH Come on! Dad Im ten year old I can watch whatever I want if I can mow backyard I can certainly watch IT! argued Jaxon.

First off Jaxon Rihato Newly! you are ten and wont be allowed to watch any Rated M Second raise your voice at me again that be two weeks worth grounded now upstairs to your room.

This blows! mummer Jaxon as he went to his and Lucas bedroom. He sat on his bed crossed his arms thought how life was unfair he hated his brother for snitching on him about the movie. He got off his bed walked down stairs look in living room saw his father laying couch holding his granddaughter May while Claire was catching up on homework while she wasnt busy with May.

He quickly ran upstairs to his room on his side dump all his stuff from backpack he grab few shorts, shirts, his psp and his skateboard he was done with his family he wanted leave this life start new life even it was on his own where he go he thought he grab all his cash he had save 180 dollars he was going runaway to Chicago it was only half hour way on bus.

Jaxon look upstairs in all the bedrooms and bathroom no one in there he went downstairs saw his father Lucas, Claire and young May in living room eating pizza. Because his mother was out with Chloe shopping at what not. he Quickly left front door got on his skateboard and took off for the bus station that was down block.

Later that night:::

Everyone was getting ready for bed Lucas was getting out bath and brush his teeth. he wondered why he hadnt seen his brother he knew he got in trouble and dad sent him to his room but that was hours ago it just strange.

Alright kiddo you keep brushing like that your teeth will shine so bright not even tooth fairy will be able see his dad chuckled.

they went to his and Jaxon bedroom and Jered didnt see Jaxon any where he went downstairs to back patio check he outside but nothing. he got worried he didnt know where his son was he ran to Cameron room asked him he see Jaxon he said no but he help look They look all around neighborhood and to closes park he likes to go skate but couldnt find him.

Jered was now scaried he called his son friends ask if he was over but they all said they havent seen him since school.

Two hours and Police were at Newly house they were taking report of finding Jaxon they said looks like he just ranway he should be back before morning kids always try leave but never make it too far. they say keep look out and patrol area and contact you if they see him.

Hilary found out bout her youngest son who only ten and was crying mess she was pissed at her husband who wasnt watching him but she was more heartbroken. she went to check on Lucas who finally went to bed thirty minutes ago was sad and affraid for his twin brother. she open his door saw he was sleeping she went up to him switch off his lamp and kiss his head goodnight.


End file.
